Save me
by whatever2313
Summary: The worlds over, but somehow love always finds it way to people hearts. Even when they least expect it. Brittana Faberry Klaine Boy!Brittany and Rachel Girl!kKurt


The world was over, everything he knew slipped right thought his fingers. He still had his family his sisters and his brother. As he looked over the landscape he couldn't get over how beautiful it is. To bad there were dead things lurking around every corner to eat him.

"You know we could be getting supplies right now." Ray's deep voice calls to him. Ray was a good man and one of his best friends. If it wasn't for Ray he not sure of his sister would still be here. Quinn was thick skulled. It made getting her out of the city out of her home almost impossible. Ray was the only one to get her out of there.

"So are we gonna make a run for the city. Me, you? Just like the old days?" Brett said as he turns to meet Ray's dark brown eyes. In high school Brett and Ray were troublemakers.

"You think Quinn gonna let me go just the two of us. No we have to bring backup. There more of them out there. We need more people to make it." Ray says as he steps up next to Brett.

"More people we bring the more of a risk we take. People have families. Hell I wouldn't bring you if you weren't my best friend." Brett says.

"If you were to die out there man there was no way I could tell my sister no way I could tell my niece." Brett says Ray just nods he felt the exact same way.

"I'm doing this for them for Quinn and Harmony. I'm also going for Blaine, Kate, Rory, Sam, Mercedes, Kitty, Artie. Hell I'm doing for the same reason you are, to keep our family going. Now c'mon why we still have daylight." Ray says as he turns around back to camp. Brett looks one more time. He looks for a second at the ruins that used to be the city of Atlanta.

As he walks back to camp he can see two of his sisters sitting my the kids, Sam is sitting on top of the RV. Mercedes and Kitty are cooking. Artie and Blaine are talking.

"Me and Brett are gonna make a run." Ray calls.

"Daddy please don't go." The six year old calls as she runs away from the table. Ray takes a knee and caught the raven haired girl in a hug and stands and spins her around. Quinn stands and wipes the tears from her face. She knows it stupid to cry. He hasn't left yet let alone not come back. She walks over to her brother. And pulls him into a hug.

"You two better come back in one piece." She whisper in his ear and snuggles into his shoulder. Quinn pulls away and garbs Ray into a kiss.

As they load up the car Ray looks at Brett and smiles. Brett just rolls his eyes and hops into the passenger seat,

"Do you remember when we took your dad's car and we hit mailboxes with a bat." Ray says with a hearty laugh. Brett nods.

"Yeah it was my dad's baby. Little did we know he was fixing the car up for me Quinn, Kate, and me. It was a shame. It was a nice car I was never aloud to drive it till I paid for all those mailboxes. And because Quinn was my father's favorite he let her boyfriend off the hook." Brett says as Ray starts the car and started the drive to the city.

* * *

"There a Wal-Mart we saw on our last run we could stop there, and see if there anything there." Brett says a little optimism in his voice.

"You are one dumb fuck. A Wal-Mart are you kidding me? That's the first place that anyone could went." Ray says. Brett just huffs and looks at him.

"I'm trying to keep hope alive and it won't... Never mind." Brett says.

"You were gonna say kill us weren't you. It won't kill us to try." Brett nods and Ray sighs

"Your right we might as well try. Stay positive." Ray says.

"I'm trying for her for them to stay positive." Brett says as he looks out the window he closes his eyes.

When he opens them again the car has stopped. He steps out of the car.

"Brett." Ray harsh whisper can be heard from inside the Wal-Mart. Brett turns to the door where he whisper came from.

"Ray this is no time to be... What the fuck?" Ray has a gun to his head. He looks up at the face. It a tall man but he not as tall as Brett he has brown hair and green eyes.

"Put down your weapon." The man hiss and Brett nods as he drops his weapon.

"Please don't hurt him. He has a family back at our camp. A wife a kid. She only six years old. If you want to send a message kill me." Brett pleads.

"You think he the only one with a wife and a kid in this shitty world." He hiss and tightens his hold on Ray's neck.

"How many people do you have?" Brett asks as he stands. The guy looks at him his eyes narrowed.

"Why would you want to know?" He asks and Brett picks up his bow.

"You let my friend go and you and your people can come back. Please trust me." Brett says and he drops Ray.

"Finn get the group. Tell Puck to gather the supplies. Let's go." He runs off and Ray stands and charges Brett.

"You stupid asshole. How can we trust them?" Ray yells and Brett is wearing a face of pure bewilderment.

"He has people to protect and a family to keep alive." Brett says and pulls Ray to the car.

"Yeah and bring them to our camp is like having Walkers. We can't trust them I'm doing this for my family to keep them safe."

"There my family too. My sisters, my brother, my niece and nephew. And that man has a kid to keep safe." Brett says keeping a level head and hopping into his seat. And Ray follows suit.

"What would you know about keeping a kid safe you couldn't even protect your own kid." Ray shouts and soon regrets it.

"Brett that's not how I meant it. I was just angry." He says looking at his best friend.

"I don't care how you meant it. Just start and engine." Brett growls and Ray does so. There a knock on Brett window. It a guy with a Mohawk.

"John said we coming back with you to your camp. Were ready to head off when you are." Brett nods. And the man runs back to a car behind there's.

"Drive." Brett says.

"Brett man I didn't mean what I said." Ray tries.

"I said drive." Brett yells. Ray nods and start the engine as they head back to camp.

When they reach camp Brett jumps out of the car. He sees Quinn's hazel eyes. When she sees his expression her mind clouds with angry and sadness.

"Harmony honey why don't you go play with Rory while I talk to Uncle Brett." The little girl nods.

"You said you would come back in one piece so where is he? Did you let him die out there huh?" Quinn says as she push her brother.

"Why did you let him go huh? He was your best friend and you don't even have the balls to tell me he's dead!?" She screams and the group is gathering around Harmony is starting to cry.

Ray just finished explaining the rules of the camp. They hear someone yelling.

"Quinn." Ray stomach drops. As he runs to his wife cries. As he nears he can hear Harmony crying and his mind he thinking the worse of the worse.

"Quinn! Harmony!" Ray yells and everyone turns to look at him. Quinn let's go of Brett's collar and runs to her husband. Harmony runs to him too. He drops to his knees and Harmony runs into them. Quinn follows suit and drops to her knees and grabs him.

"Who are they Brett?" Kate asks and Brett turns his eyes to lookover the six people in front of him.

"Well Introduce yourselves." Sam says.

"My name is John and I lead this group. This is Mike Chang and his wife Tina Cohen-Chang. The tall man is Finn Hudson and the Mohawk is Noah Puckerman but we just call him Puck. And my wife Santana and our baby girl Sugar.

As soon as Brett eyes meet Santana is world changed not that he knew it yet. And Santana carried Sugar bouncing her hip. As she walked to her husband she had no idea she would catch sight of a strong looking blonde man.

"My name is Ray Berry my wife name is Quinn Fabray-Berry and our daughter Harmony Berry." Ray says and gets too his feet.

"I'm Blaine Anderson this is my wife Kate Fabray-Anderson and our son Rory Anderson." Blaine says.

"Hi I'm Sam Fabray and my girlfriend Mercedes Jones." Sam says.

"Artie Abrams and my girlfriend Kitty Fabray." Artie says and he looks at Brett.

"And this is Brett Fabray." He finishes.

"So wait your all siblings?" Finn asked and the blonds all nod there heads.

"Quinn, Brett and I are triplets. Then Sam and then Kitty is the youngest." Quinn said.

"Hey Brett can we talk." Ray asks. Brett cold eyes dart to the shorter man. He huff and turns to the group and heads for the RV. Ray goes after him.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I was upset and the words they just came out. I know you never do anything to endanger this group. And I know bring them up had to be one of the most stupidest thing that's ever left my big mouth." Ray says and keeps next to the blonde.

"Of all the things you could have said you chose to bring them up. You don't know what it feels like, do you even understand what I went though. You still have your wife and child." Brett growls.

"I don't have my dad's I lost them just like you lost yours." Brett nod his head.

"Yeah but you didn't see it happen. I watch it happen. I let them go and for some unknown reason I froze unable to kill the things taking my parents. I'm weak worthless. And I let my parents go. If you had been there Ray you would have saved my mother and my father, and you would saved your own if you had seen it happen. "

"But you didn't freeze when it came to saving me, you saved Harmony. You got Quinn up and out of our home we had for years. You killed a walker before it got your brother. Your strong Brett you are, Just because you couldn't save them it doesn't mean anything."

"I accept your apology and you got Quinn to move not me." Brett says and continues towards the RV.

* * *

"Hi my names Sugar Simons. What's yours?" She asks and Harmony looks at Rory. Quinn and Kate look at each other.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sugar asks as Santana walks up.

"Sugar why don't you go by daddy." Sugar looks at her and nods.

"Harmony, Rory I why don't you go and play with uncle Brett." Kate says and Rory and Harmony stand and head off.

"Remember when saying Brett's name got them to smile and giggle." Kate says as she watch her son and niece talk to Brett who sharping an arrow.

"Remember when Brett used to smile." Quinn says standing and pushing in the chairs.

"Remember when Ray and Brett took dad's car and hit mailboxes." Kate says.

"I had to beg dad to not tell Ray's dad's they hated me already." Quinn sighs.

"Yeah then Blaine came along and so much. Then Sam meet Mercedes and we finally had another girl, then Kitty got Artie." Kate nods.

"When did you meet your husband Santana?" Santana looked up surprised.

"I met John my third year of collage. But it sounds like you and your husbands have been together a long time. Who'd been the longest?" She asks happy to finally feel involved in a conversation that not with a 6 year old girl. Her, Tina and Sugar were the only girls. She looks for Tina and finds her getting along with Mercedes.

Quinn looks at Kate they both knew the couple that was together the longest.

"Brett and Luna they started dating in 8th grade and had there rough patches. But they got married and had a kid." Quinn says.

"Where are they?" Santana asks looking around.

"They died early in the outbreak." Kate says her voice cracking a little. She clears her throat.

"Excuse me." She says simple stands and walks over two the tree. Harmony ran over to Quinn.

"Mama Uncle Brett's leaving. He won't tell us where." Harmony says her voice small scared.

"I don't want to lose him like we lost grandma and grandpa." She say and pulls Quinn.

"No honey I won't let him. Santana can you watch the kids for us. Kate." Quinn calls to her sister and motions for her to follow. Kate catches on quickly, and trails Quinn.

Quinn storms into the RV with an angry Kate. They see Brett throwing something's into a bag.

"What in the good name of hell do you think your doing?" Quinn shouts.

"Leaving." Brett says as simple as that.

"And where the hell are you gonna go?" Kate asks.

"Away far far away." he grumbles.

"Okay then Quinn you tell the others and I'll start packing the kids things. We clear okay break." Kate says as she grabs a bag and starts to pack. Brett looks at Quinn.

"No you can't come you have to stay here. It's safe here and I need to leave knowing you guys are okay." Brett begs and Kate eyes water.

"So your going to leave us and will never know if your safe where the logic huh?" Quinn asks tears forming in her own eyes.

"Walkers!" Ray loud voice yells.

"Harmony." Quinn says

"Rory." Kate answers. Brett reaches into his bag. Quinn reaches for her gun and Kate has her revolver already cocked. Quinn is out first followed by Kate. Brett throws his arrows over his shoulder And does he loads the bow and follows them out. There walkers everywhere he finds both groups backed against the RV.

"You where is your wife?" Quinn asks as she pulls on John shirt. He looks around a panicked look written across his face.

"They here a second ago." John says his voice quiet. While those two are arguing a walker comes up behind John and Brett takes it out.

"Stay clam all get them back before you know it." Brett says as he grabs Quinn's arm and pulls her to Kate. The walkers are all gone.

"You two stay calm I will find your kids and I will bring them back to you." Brett says and he runs off into the woods John pointed to. He won't let them feel his pain he can't.

* * *

Harmony, Rory. Where are you?" He whispers out it's getting dark. He needs to find them soon. He hears a branch crack and he quickly loads his bow.

"Harmony? Rory?" Brett asks he hears another branch crack behind him he turns quick.

A body hits his and he falls hard onto the ground. He feels this the end just one bite he just wishes he had found them. But it doesn't happen instead the body just sit there. He can hear crying. He try's to move but he feel a rock on the back of his head.

"Hey I understand you lost someone you love I do I lost my wife my kid, and may have just lost my niece and nephew. I also lost this very beautiful girl and her cute daughter. Maybe you seen them. There three kids two girls one boy, around six. Then the girl she around my age so her 20's a black hair, tan skin. C'mon work with me."

"I know who your looking for. Your looking for your sisters kid's. Rory, Harmony. The beautiful girl was her name Santana and her daughter Sugar." The body above him asks by the sound of the voice it's a girl.

"Yes, yes how do you know that?" He asks.

"Because I'm the beautiful girl. Santana. and I have a feeling that your Brett." He nods and she sits up.

"Uhh well nice to meet you, well we already met but not properly." Brett says tripping over his words.

"Sugar, come out her and bring Harmony and Rory." Santana calls and the three kids rush out. Sugar runs to her mom and Rory and Harmony run to Brett.

"Is mommy and daddy, and Aunty Quinn and uncle Ray, and an-?" Rory asks.

"Last time I saw them they were fine like we are gonna be." Brett says.

"Pinky Promise Uncle Brett." Rory asks.

"Kid, how many times have I broken my promises?" Brett asks and Rory stops to think.

"None." He says with a smile.

"Bingo." Brett says and smiles. Santana can't help but notice how handsome he looks.

"How are you Harmony honey?" She looks down.

"It's okay to be scared, do want to see mama and dada?" The girl nods. Santana smiles at the simple interaction.

She watches as Rory leans in and whisper something into Brett ear and his smile falls.

"I want to say let's head back but, it dark and I don't think it's very smart to head back now." Brett says to Santana.

"So you want us to make camp in the middle of nowhere?" She asks.

"Do you want to try and find your way back now? Cause you can be my guest." Santana just shrugs.

"Okay then you can sleep I will keep watch." Brett says.

* * *

Brett looks up the moon is in the middle of the sky.

"You can sleep I keep watch." Santana offers.

"I-I don't sleep. Nightmares." Brett says.

"Well guess what I can't sleep either so your stuck with me." Santana says.

"It's better then being stuck with a six year old." Brett says with a chuckle.

"I just want you to know that I didn't do anything to Harmony. I told her we had to run she got real quiet and stared to shake. Rory just hugged her, and I'm sorry." She says to Brett.

"For what?" Brett asks as he turns to look at her.

"For Harmony no it not your fault i-it's mine. We were head to Atlanta and were attacked. Harmony ran away me and my father went after her. I killed it and the blood spatter all over her she was so scared of me. My father picked her up and we started to walk. And a walker it bit my father. I pulled Harmony away from him and it. I killed that walker the things just came out of no where and they started to eat him he was thanksgiving dinner. He told me to run and I did what he said and I ran. I could have saved him and her. She so scared of me." Brett says his body slowly breaking down into sobs. He covered his face with his hands.

"She not scared of you. She loves you. You're her hero." Santana her soft mothering voice going to work. As she pulls the man into her arms.

"No, no my dad was her hero she adored him. I could have saved him. I should have been the one that was torn into." Brett mumbles into her shoulder.

"You can't think like that if you had I may not be alive. Cause god knows I could never have found my way back alone. You're her hero and mine." Santana breaths out. Brett lifts his head up. They lock eyes the world slows. Brett slowly leans in and Santana follows after. So close he can feel her breath on his lips.

"Mommy?" Sugar calls from her spot on the floor. They pull apart.

"What's wrong Sugar sweetie?" Santana asks her daughter.

"I miss daddy." Sugar whines as she cuddles in to Santana arms.

Oh my god she married and has a kid how stupid could I be, Brett can't help but think. He stands and dust himself off. Ridiculous is exactly how he feels.

* * *

"Which way?" Santana asks.

Brett laughs and picks Harmony and puts her on his back. He walks over and reaches out his hand for Rory to take.

"This way." he says and they walk side by side. Brett smiles when he feels Sugar's small hand find his. His smile slowly falls when he remembering her holding his hand. He sighs.

"How long till we reach camp?" Santana asks looking at him he wearing his normal solemn expression. What happened to this man? She heard the story of his father, but she wants to know more about him. She looks him up and down out of the weapons he could chose from. He chose the bow and arrow.

"A bow and arrow? Really?" She asks confused. She sees the corner of his mouth curl up.

"That's what my wife said, it was my father's. He gave it to me and it a good weapon better then a rock." He replies and looks at her. With a smile.

"It was in the moment I had to protect myself." She says in a huff.

"With a rock?" He laughs out and Santana can't help but giggle with him.

* * *

**The update for Nothing can stop us will be up soon. I have an idea for a teacher story. But who should be the teacher? Leave your answers in the reviews. Thanks :3**


End file.
